Jaret Reddick
| birth_place = Grapevine, Texas, U.S. | origin = Denton, Texas, U.S. | instrument = | genre = | occupation = | years_active = 1986–present | label = | associated_acts = | website = }} Jaret Ray Reddick (born March 6, 1972) is an American musician, singer, songwriter, composer, podcaster, actor and voice actor, best known as the lead vocalist, guitarist, and primary songwriter for the rock band Bowling for Soup. He plays a Music Man Axis that has a flag of Texas design on it. Early life Jaret Ray Reddick was born in Grapevine, Texas. He is the youngest of six children, with four sisters and a brother (named Danny). He went to Cunningham Elementary School, Wichita Falls, Texas. He graduated from S. H. Rider High School in Wichita Falls. In high school, he played snare drum in the marching band. Jaret has degrees in business management and psychology from Midwestern State University in Wichita Falls. He was reportedly in a band “For 2 weeks in Wichita Falls” with future Slow Roosevelt bassist Mark Sodders. Reddick has owned a chain of toy stores while attempting to get his music career off the ground. He resides in Prosper, Texas. One of the employees at his toy stores was a Japanese mizu shotokan karate expert and noticed Reddick's natural agility and poise during a company outing to a local pool. He taught Reddick the basics of mizu shotokan karate. Reddick since has continued his studies in mizu karate and is currently ranked as a fifth degree shibō no o shiri in the art. Career Bowling for Soup Bowling for Soup formed in 1994 in Wichita Falls, Texas. Their name derives from Bowling For Dollars, a comedy routine by Steve Martin. Jaret is the songwriter for the band, penning such BFS hits as "Punk Rock 101", as well as playing guitar. He also likes Iron Maiden, with his favourite song being "Paschendale", inspired by his old history teacher Dave McGill. ''Phineas and Ferb'' Reddick's biggest project outside of Bowling for Soup is song writing and appearing as the lead singer of the fictional band Love Händel on the television show Phineas and Ferb. It started with Bowling for Soup providing the series' theme song "Today is Gonna Be a Great Day," (nominated for Outstanding Original Main Title Theme Music Emmy in 2008) and later Reddick's character Danny was introduced in the episode "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together".http://www.bowlingforsoup.com/mtb_jaret.html Reddick has since written several songs for the show and made a handful of appearances, both as Danny from Love Händel, and once with cartoon versions of the other members of Bowling for Soup performing "Today is Gonna Be a Great Day." ''Sonic Unleashed'' Reddick also worked with SEGA for the song "Endless Possibility", which is featured as the theme to the Sonic the Hedgehog videogame, Sonic Unleashed. The song was co-written by other members of SEGA's sound team, including longtime Sonic game composer, Jun Senoue. Jarinus Jarinus is a songwriting/production team composed of Reddick and Linus of Hollywood. The two have worked together co-writing songs for and co-producing the Bowling for Soup albums, Sorry for Partyin' (2009) and Fishin' for Woos (2011), as well as co-founding Crappy Records, and co-producing the People on Vacation EP The Carry_On EP (2011). In late 2011, Jarinus announced that they would be making their debut album and that they would be seeking funding for recording it through Kickstarter, and have since reached their goal of over $18,000. The duo began releasing demo recordings as free downloads, as a "song of the week" promotion, on SoundCloud. However, Reddick later stated these songs would not appear on the album. Crappy Records Crappy Records is an independent record label started by Reddick and Linus of Hollywood as a partnership with Oglio Records. The label has released albums from Kurt Baker, The Leftovers, Linus of Hollywood, MC Lars, and Skyfox. Built By Ninjas Built By Ninjas is a music video production group formed by Reddick and Heath Balderston. The group has produced music videos for MC Lars, Patent Pending, Palmdale, and Skyfox, as well as Bowling for Soup's music video for the song "Turbulence" and People on Vacation's video for the song "Where Do We Go." Producing Darlington singles In 2008, Reddick produced, co-wrote, and co-arranged two singles with solo artist Christy Darlington. SUV & Girls + Summer = Fun! were subsequently recorded at Valve Studios with Jaret producing. Jaret also sung backing vocals and performed guitar parts on the songs, with Christy performing lead vocal parts and guitar parts as well. Erik Chandler performed the bass parts and also backing vocals, and Gary Wiseman performed the drum parts. These two singles would later be released digitally. This collaboration was a result of Jaret & Bowling for Soup having known Darlington & performed concerts together in Dallas in the late 90's, and a mutual liking and respect for each other's music. People on Vacation In 2010, Reddick started a side project band, called People on Vacation, with Ryan Hamilton from the indie rock band Smile Smile. The duo have since released two songs online. The first, "Better Off Dead" was released in late 2010, and a second, "She Was the Only One" was released in early 2011. A video for "Better Off Dead" has also been released. The duo released their debut EP The Carry On EP on November 24, 2011, through Brando Records. Chuck E. Cheese In 2012, Chuck E. Cheese's chose Reddick to be the new voice of their mascot, Chuck E. Cheese, as part of a revamp for the character. He replaces Duncan Brannan in the role. Jaret Goes to the Movies In October 2015, Reddick started a podcast with family friend, Rich Coleman, called Jaret Goes to the Movies where they discuss a popular movie from their past each week like, National Lampoon's Vacation, Die Hard, The Lost Boys, Top Gun, and Planes, Trains and Automobiles to name a few. The show's cast has now been expanded to include Reddick's wife, Casey, and their neighbor, Wil Vark (also known as "Kiddy Corner Wil" on the show). The show has generated many fan-favorite, quotable moments like "Do you love your brother?", "Hey baby, this is mama...", "Don't friggin' fact check me!", "Rich is body shaming!", "God dammit, Rich!", "*smack*... Roadhouse!", etc. They also air the live video recording of each podcast on DiamondClub.tv every Friday at 8pm CT (dates and times can vary). Discography Bowling for Soup *''Bowling for Soup'' (1994) *''Cell Mates'' (1996) *''Rock on Honorable Ones!!'' (1997) *''Tell Me When to Whoa'' (1998) *''Let's Do It for Johnny!!'' (2000) *''Drunk Enough to Dance'' (2002) *''A Hangover You Don't Deserve'' (2004) *''Bowling for Soup Goes to the Movies'' (2005) *''The Great Burrito Extortion Case'' (2006) *''Sorry for Partyin''' (2009) *''Fishin' for Woos'' (2011) *''Lunch. Drunk. Love.'' (2013) *''Songs People Actually Liked (Vol 1)'' (2015) *''Drunk Dynasty'' (2016) ''Phineas and Ferb'' and Love Händel Jarinus * Rhymes with Vaginus (2013) ;Demo recordings released * "18395" - 1:05 * "!@#$%" (Clean Version) - 1:14 * "The Day After Valentine's Day" - 1:40 * "Don't Be a Jerk" - 1:32 * "DVB" - 2:17 * "Farting at Staples" - 1:05 * "Happy Holidays Asshole" - 0:36 * "Happy New Year Asshole" - 1:12 * "It's Parry Gripp's Birthday!" - 0:38 * "Jarinus Kickstarter Theme" - 0:42 * "Jarinus Rhymes with Vaginus" - 1:30 * "Tweet for a Track" - 1:56 People on Vacation * The Carry On EP (2011) * The Summer and the Fall (2012) * Holiday Vacation (2012) * The Chronicles of Tim Powers (2015) Other work Filmography References External links *Official Bowling for Soup website *Official Reddick website *Jaret Goes to the Movies website * Category:1972 births Category:Living people Category:American male singers Category:American punk rock singers Category:Punk rock singers Category:Pop punk singers Category:American people of Danish descent Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Welsh descent Category:American rock guitarists Category:Rhythm guitarists Category:American guitarists Category:Singers from Texas Category:People from Wichita Falls, Texas Category:Midwestern State University alumni Category:People from Denton, Texas Category:People from Grapevine, Texas Category:Guitarists from Texas